


Fire Kisses

by avalonroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonroses/pseuds/avalonroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had promised Arthur he would control himself, whether Arthur went into heat or not. That's what Arthur had of asked him... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Kisses

It wasn’t a conventional arrangement, and Alfred was sure it wasn’t a common arrangement either, an unmated Alpha and Omega living together, in harmony, on a strictly platonic basis. People often struggled to wrap their minds around the unorthodoxy of it but it worked and it had done so for nearly six months.

It helped that Arthur used hormone suppressants, absolving them of any pesky heats, but Alfred liked to think he wasn’t so easily reduced to his base instincts as to violate Arthur’s trust and take advantage of him, even when faced with heats. Though that may be an overestimation in light of the rampant crush Alfred had developed for Arthur.

Matthew had assured him it was most likely a passing fancy and it was understandable with the two of them living under the same roof with such familiarity between them. Familiarity bore a tricky resemblance to intimacy after all. 

Alfred was holding his brother personally responsible if his crush didn’t scuttle away into the recesses of his mind, never to surface again. It had been a month since he’d first recognised Arthur as something other than ‘the nerdy dude he lived with’, when that accursed observation of how entrancing the Omega was when he bit his lip had struck Alfred like some sort of vindictive collision of lightning. His crush seemed to have only flourished since then, gripping to Alfred with the gnarled roots of an ancient tree.

Alfred scrubbed his hands across his face, pushing his glasses askew and scattering the accumulation of images of Arthur wetting his bottom lip with his tongue from Alfred’s mind. He was never going to get his report finished when his thoughts were saturated with Arthur.

There was a knock at his door.

“Come in, Artie!”

Arthur stepped into the room but hovered by the door.

While Alfred had grown accustomed to Arthur’s muted scent, it was still frustrating for him. Like any other Alpha, Alfred was steered by his sharp sense of smell and not being able to smell Arthur was akin to being dislocated on some sort of internal-compass. He often felt as if he could understand Arthur’s moods and he would act accordingly only to find himself shredded by insults followed by hours of Arthur’s steely silence.

Worst of all, the hormone suppressants didn’t entirely blanket Arthur’s scent and Alfred would find himself sniffing at a tendril of leftover scent, a pale ghost of the Englishman’s fragrance. Arthur was all warm, toasted cinnamon and crisp, springtime fruits; the ambrosial scent of fertile Omega and something exclusively Arthur that never failed to ignite Alfred’s interest.

It was a blessing that Arthur couldn’t smell pheromones while on suppressants; Alfred didn’t know if he could conceal attraction from his scent for a long period of time.

“You’re actually working,” Arthur remarked. “I am surprised.”

If only he knew Alfred’s fingers hadn’t so much as touched his keyboard for the past ten minutes.

“Hey,” Alfred said, acting affronted. “I do work. What else do you think I do in here all day?”

Arthur elevated one of his unfortunate eyebrows and sent Alfred a look of disbelief.

The American responded with a smile, all shining white teeth and dishonest naivety.

“I need to speak to you about something important,” Arthur said, the words thudding between them, heavy and sober, removing all lightness from the conversation.

“What’s up?”

“Do you mind if I – um, sit on the bed?” Arthur asked, looking away from Alfred as he was hit with a spell of shyness.

Alfred was eased by this display. Arthur had a tendency to become bashful for the strangest of reasons, only he could accuse Alfred of indulging in lascivious acts and turn into a flustered nun within the space of a couple of minutes.

“Sure.”

Arthur sat down, his movements mechanical. He’d never come into contact with Alfred’s bed before and the Alpha was consumed by a burst of tangy energy at the sight of Arthur perched by his pillow. There he was, pretty and freckly and willowy, shuffling about on Alfred’s duvet.

“I’ve been to the doctors recently and I, well–” He cleared his throat and fixed his eyes to a stray thread on his trousers. “I’ve been advised that it would be better suited to my lifestyle if I move on from the hormone suppressant pills to an implant. It’s safer for long-term use and doesn’t require nearly as much maintenance.”

Alfred spoke up when it became clear Arthur was rambling – or hedging.

“Artie, that’s great, and I’m glad you’ve found something better than pills, we all know how freakin’ scatter-brained you can be, but why are you telling me this?”

“I am not scatter-brained,” Arthur quipped. “And I’m telling you this because I will have to gradually wean myself off the pills to flush them from my system and this, apparently, can take a couple of weeks. Therefore, I won’t be on any sort of medication for the next few weeks and there is a chance I could go into heat.”

Alfred’s throat went gravelly. _Arthur in heat._

Arthur exhaled and the current of air quaked over his lips.

“Should I go into heat, would you…”

The soft, upturned slope of Arthur’s nose scrunched with discomfort.

“That is to say, a heat will be distracting for you, for the both of us, and I was wondering as to whether you would–”

Arthur was fidgeting and, while it was endearing, it disconcerted Alfred. Amongst the plethora of feline qualities the Omega possessed, such as his penchant for stormy disapproval towards anyone who entered his personal space, he was also capable of remaining still for hours, save for raising a teacup to his lips or turning a page of his book. Arthur didn’t fidget. Arthur griped at Alfred for fidgeting.

Alfred stirred with a sudden comprehension of Arthur’s uncharacteristic behaviour.

“Ooooh,” Alfred said. “No! Of course not! I’d never do anything like that with _you_ , Artie. Sure, a heat will be… uncomfortable but we’ll get past it and everything will go back to normal. You don’t have to worry about me trying anything.”

Arthur’s eyes darkened, glossing with a shadowy emotion Alfred couldn’t place.

“Right. So that’s a definite no.”

Alfred beamed. “Definite no.”

-/-

Arthur had been clean of hormone suppressants for a week and he had been fortunate enough, so far, to evade a heat. Even so, his scent had perfumed the entire apartment, staining every crevice of their home and leaving Alfred’s self-discipline wrung dry.

He was powerless to Arthur’s scent; he wanted more than to bury his nose into the juncture between Arthur’s neck and shoulder and infuse himself with the Omega’s pheromones, then draw blood with his teeth, making his claim on that creamy skin.

But he’d promised Arthur he wouldn’t do anything untoward and Alfred never went back on a promise.

Strangely enough, it wasn’t the scent that was driving Alfred to near madness; it was the Omega’s blackened temper. With his imbalanced hormones, Arthur’s moods had become toxic and Alfred was permanently taking the brunt of Arthur’s resentment.

Sometimes it seemed as though Arthur was genuinely upset with him but Alfred couldn’t think of anything he’d done to offend the guy. Well, other than have the TV on too loud or play ridiculous games or look gormless, in Arthur’s words. It was difficult not to take the last one personally.

When Friday evening arrived, Alfred was looking forward to vegetating in company of his TV, watching a mindless movie with car explosions and feisty Omega love interests.

That was the plan until Alfred reached the front door and a cloud of disorientating Omega heat scent tangled with an Alpha’s scent crowded in his nostrils.

There was an Alpha in his apartment that wasn’t one of his friends or one of Arthur’s brothers.

Alfred’s heart squeezed with adrenaline and the urge to protect Arthur, his Omega, obscured his rationality.

He charged into the apartment and headed straight for Arthur’s room, his nose tracking the spice of the Alpha scent as it grew stronger. Alfred crashed into the door, barrelling into his housemate’s room to find him pinned underneath an Alpha, their limbs interlocked around each other.

“Alfred! What in God’s name are you doing?!”

Arthur flailed underneath the Alpha and he attempted to close his shirt.

Alfred’s mind drained of all sense. His body turned to stone and his blood slowed in his veins. He couldn’t conjure a single word to say in any semblance of language.

“Get out!” Arthur yelled and his tone was spiked with infuriation – infuriation that spread to Alfred. The anger mushroomed inside him, counteracting the slowness his shock had caused. It quickened his pulse and sent his thoughts rioting, seething red-hot.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he growled.

To his, and Arthur’s surprise apparently, his voice was level and as menacing as the unknown depth beneath a frosted lake.

“Are you completely thick? What does it look like? We were trying to–”

“Not in my apartment you’re not.”

Jealousy crackled under his skin and trickled down his throat, feeding poison into his stomach. He lost himself to it. Alfred entered the room, hooked his hand under the other Alpha’s shirt and dragged him out by the scruff of the man’s neck. It was evident this Alpha was floored, judging by the unresponsive expression he was wearing. It didn’t matter to Alfred; he had already deposited him in the corridor outside and slammed the front door.

Arthur flurried into the front room like a prophetic thunderstorm, churning with electricity. He was dishevelled, his shirt still unbuttoned and his downy hair ruffled in all directions. His heat scent thrummed, burning incandescent between him and Alfred.

“What is wrong with you?” Arthur hissed, his eyes acidic. “Invite him back inside right now, Alfred F. Jones, or I will–”

“No,” Alfred said with finality.

Arthur’s mouth worked wordlessly, stunned into silence.

“What is wrong with you, Arthur?” Alfred continued. “You don’t just bring random Alphas back to the apartment when you’re in heat. Did it ever occur to you he was just taking advantage of you? Did you even check to see if he was clean?”

Arthur’s scent flickered, the sweet richness of it faltering for a second.

“Firstly, he is not a random Alpha, he happens to be one of my colleagues. And yes, he is clean. Secondly, I do not see how this is any of your business. In fact, it isn’t any of your business.”

Arthur straightened himself and the rage in his eyes turned icy.

“You will let him back inside, then you will apologise to both of us and once my heat is over, I think it would be wise for us to reconsider sharing an apartment. Clearly, this arrangement is no longer working.”

That stung.

Alfred looked over the Omega and he was smaller somehow, his heat-ridden body curling into itself, and his skin glistened with fine film of sweat. Alfred scuffed his feet, grasping at the paper-thin strands of restraint he had left. With the anger between them simmering down, the aroma of Arthur’s heat was pungent, twisting itself into Alfred’s body and inciting his temptation, his Alpha nature.

He was aroused, intensely aroused, and he knew Arthur could probably smell it.

“I’m not letting him back in, I’m trying to protect you. You’ve made a stupid decision because you’re in heat. If you weren’t in heat, you would never do this.”

“You were trying to _protect me?!_ ” Arthur snarled. “It isn’t your job to protect me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, despite what you pompous, self-entitled Alphas may think. I am a consenting adult, Alfred, and I wanted to be taken advantage of – I wanted to be satisfied.”

Alfred frowned. “So you just answer the door to any Alpha that comes knocking when you’re in heat?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Arthur’s breathing was becoming laboured as he fought against his heat. Alfred was no better.

“Sure sounded like it.”

The Omega clenched his hands into fists and, for a moment, Alfred thought Arthur might hit him.

_“I would never have done it if you hadn’t–!”_

Arthur’s eyes widened and his posture drooped. He stepped back, slinking away from Alfred like a frightened bird taking flight into the trees. Alfred quirked his brow, bemused.

“If I hadn’t what?”

“You know what.”

“What?” Alfred tried to catch Arthur’s eye but his gaze was fastened to the floor. “I don’t know what. Come on, you’ve gotta tell me. You know how much of a douchebag I can be–”

“Alfred, is there a reason you’re being cruel?” Arthur questioned through gritted teeth. “You made it very clear you don’t want me.”

Alfred was completely bewildered now. “When did I say that?”

“You didn’t say it! You didn’t have to, I received the message loud and clear, when I tried to ask if you’d have me during my heat in the hopes that perhaps you’d want to court me afterwards, after spending so long wondering if you’d ever ask me out. I believe your exact words were ‘I’d never do anything like that with you, Artie.’”

For a breadth of a second, everything was still and dreamlike. And then it clicked.

“Nonono! I didn’t know you were asking me out – I thought you were asking me not to do anything!” Alfred explained, desperation accelerating his words. “I do want you, I _really_ fucking want you, I have for a while now but I was– I was just trying to tell you I’d never force myself on you. I didn’t, urgh–”

He was losing the capacity to form logical sentences. Alfred was impressed he could still speak; he’d never been so hard in his entire life.

“Let me get this straight before I lose it. You like me?”

Arthur nodded dumbly.

“And I like you, a lot. So here’s the plan: I’m going to fuck you and I’m going to make come so hard you’ll forget this whole argument and we’ll sort everything else out in the morning. Sound good?”

The Omega’s scent smouldered with arousal and his body slackened, as if he’d allowed the heat to engulf him. Arthur choked out a strained, “Sounds reasonable.” And with that, Alfred was all over him.

He lifted the smaller man into a searing kiss, delighting in Arthur’s responsiveness. The Omega sucked on Alfred’s bottom lip and wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist, moulding his thighs against the Alpha as Alfred cupped his hands under Arthur’s backside.

Alfred rolled his hips into Arthur, feeling frantic as a throb swept across his entire pelvis. He was rewarded with a rock of Arthur’s hips and they found themselves rutting against each other, chaotic and uncoordinated and utterly divine.

Seeking some sort of leverage, Alfred pressed Arthur’s back against the nearest wall and placed his hands on either side of Arthur’s head. The kiss deepened, slow and consuming, and Alfred slowed his hips with the kiss, moving with sinful intent. Arthur gasped into his mouth as Alfred rubbed against him in just the right places; he was soon unable to hold the kiss as moans flowed over his lips.

The bite of Arthur’s fingernails in Alfred’s shoulders sent a bolt of lustful impatience into his every nerve ending.

“Gotta have you now,” Alfred panted. “Can’t wait, can’t–”

He let go of Arthur and tugged off the Omega’s shirt before shedding him of his slacks and underwear. It wasn’t the easiest of tasks because Arthur was so fucking wet that his inner thighs were sticky with his own slick. Alfred was floored by the scent, his mouth watered and he nearly came right there in his jeans. A groan seized in his throat and the noise that escaped him was almost pained.

“ _Christ_ , Artie, look at you.”

Arthur was nymph-like, a svelte woodland creature, infamous for luring noblemen to their deaths, with his mossy-green eyes, delicate lips, long legs and slightly flared hips – typical of a male Omega. He was ridiculously lovely and willing and _Alfred’s._

Alfred palmed Arthur’s erection and drew him closer to nip the skin of his bared neck. The Omega’s body jerked into Alfred, pursuing more of the sensation Alfred had offered but Alfred drew away, much to Arthur’s displeasure.

Taking Arthur’s hand, Alfred led the two of them into his bedroom and trapped Arthur underneath him, on his bed, before the Englishman had the opportunity to orientate himself. Alfred dove for one of Arthur’s thighs and left a crescent of teeth-shaped indents in his wake. He moved up Arthur’s thigh, gathering the man’s slick on his tongue.

Arthur pulled at the Alpha’s hair. “Don’t tease, Alfred, not now, please.” His fingers scuffled at Alfred’s belt and Arthur huffed with annoyance when it didn’t cooperate.

Alfred laughed though it was breathy and sounded more like a whoosh of air. He unclasped his belt only to have his hand batted away when Arthur insisted on unzipping his jeans and yanking them down enough to pull Alfred’s erection from his boxers.

Under any other circumstances, Alfred would have preened at Arthur’s impressed eyebrow-raise.

He encircled his hand around Arthur’s calf and raised his leg. Arthur swivelled his body with the movement so he was lying on his side, facing away from Alfred. Body ablaze with anticipation, Alfred spooned behind Arthur and, _achingly slow_ , he slid into the Omega, his jaw slacking at the warm tightness.

“No, faster,” Arthur breathed, wriggling his pelvis to encourage Alfred. “Now.”

“Bossy,” Alfred said, smiling.

Alfred picked up the pace, setting a hard, unrelenting rhythm and punctuating Arthur’s moans with the resonance of their bodies moving against each other. The Alpha made an effort to maintain his precise thrusts, having found the exact angle that caused Arthur writhe, but Alfred was too addled by bliss. He was already unconsciously chasing his orgasm and he became clumsy and erratic.

“Artie, I’m sorry –I’m–”

Arthur went stiff and cried out, his head lolling into the crook of Alfred’s shoulder. His body trembled with the force of his climax. Alfred’s own orgasm was wrenched right from him, displacing him from reality for a moment and suspending him in a place of unthinking pleasure.

The two of them coasted down from their highs, their heartbeats drumming between them.

Alfred’s knot swelled inside Arthur.

“Wow.”

He received a hum of agreement.

“I probably should have taken my clothes off. They’ll be all gross now.”

Arthur scoffed, voice coloured with drowsiness and contentment. “You do smell rather unpleasant.”

Alfred pouted. “Thanks a bunch.”

“You actually smell better than hot chocolate fudge cake; I’m just upset I didn’t get to see you naked.”

Embarrassing as it was, Alfred giggled. He planted a whisper of a kiss behind Arthur’s ear. It was addictive; kissing him.

“Don’t worry; we’ve got plenty of time for that.”

-/-

“Hey, what happened to that Alpha I kicked out last week?” Alfred enquired around a mouthful of toast.

Had it really been a whole week since that incident? Man, Alfred thought, it had been one good, sex-filled week. Sure, his back griped a little when he bent forward and Arthur often bitched about the damage Alfred had done to his hips though the complaints disappeared once the Alfred had the Omega preoccupied.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Arthur narrowed his eyes when the American smiled. Revealing, again, the chewed toast in his mouth. “And I haven’t seen him at work since last week – I get the impression he’s avoiding me. Apparently you’re quite intimidating when you’re jealous.”

Alfred’s smile quirked with cockiness. “Hell yeah I am. No one goes near my Omega.” Arthur eyed reproachfully Alfred over the rim of his book. “I’m pretty sure you’d be a lot scarier when jealous though.”

“Yes, I would be.” Arthur took a neat sip of his tea. “So it would be best if no one goes near my Alpha.”

“You’re the only person I want near me, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roommates


End file.
